silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What Would Lelouch Do?
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Drop A Log With one hand, the castaways would hang on to a rope with several knots tied into it. The rope would be tied to one end of a heavy log. The other end of the log would be connected to a pivot point on a platform that the castaways would stand on. The castaways would start at the knot closest to the end of the log. Every three minutes, they would change hands and move one knot further down the rope. This would increase the angle of the log at the pivot point and increase the weight that the castaways would have to hold. The castaway who held on to the rope the longest would win. Winner: C.C. Story Day 25 After an upsetting Tribal Council for her, Aela felt bad about breaking her word with Beorn. Mileena approached Aela alone, asking for her stance. Aela expressed that she would vote with anyone at this point, to which Mileena proposed blindsiding Phil. Aela went along with it. Barry and C.C. talked in private, with C.C. fearing for the alliance's stability. Barry assured her that anyone who would go against the alliance would be stupid. Away from the others, Paige asked Tom where his head was at. Tom explained that he would continue to trust Phil until later, where they would definitely need to vote him out. Paige agreed. Jimin brought April aside, mentioning how fearsome her alliance is with her name being thrown out. He encouraged her to make a move soon, as her target was primarily due to her being under the radar. Phil brought the six together to assure that everyone was still good with voting Aela, Jimin, or Mileena next. Everybody was in on the plan, giving the ringleader confidence. Day 26 The Thunder-Kill members arrived to the site of the Survivor Auction, where Luke stood behind a podium. Excitement filled the group, who all had wallets full of $500. With that, the auction began. The results of the auction can be seen here: Second Chances 3 Auction. During the auction, Tom sent Mileena to Exile Island, Phil bought an advantage in the next Immunity challenge, and April bought roasted turkey for everyone to share. Returning to camp, Phil rejoiced over having an advantage. Paige approached Tom and asked what his reasoning was for exiling Mileena. Tom stated that she was capable of surviving on her own, as well as being the person he trusts the least. Aela spoke with April and Barry, telling them that they would be the first to go if their alliance of six took over. The two took this fact into consideration. Aela also told C.C. that she was on the bottom of the alliance, as Phil and Tom were close while April and Barry had connections to Paige. C.C. also considered this fact. Meanwhile, Mileena arrived on Exile Island, which had been deserted since the beginning of the game. Taking this moment to have some time for herself, Mileena relaxed. After some relaxing, Mileena decided to start searching for an artifact. She spent all afternoon digging and hunting around, before finding something in a tree. Using her ninja abilities, Mileena scaled the trees to reach the top and snag what she saw. Coming down, she unraveled the packaging to reveal a scroll, discovering a Legacy Advantage that could be used at the final five. She excitedly tucked it away as she returned to relaxing. Day 27 Thunder-Kill arrived for their Immunity challenge, where Mileena rejoined them. Luke took the Immunity necklace back from Phil, once again placing it up for grabs. After announcing the challenge, Luke revealed that Phil's advantage allowed him to move his hand up the rope two spaces at any time. The challenge went on for some time, and Phil chose to use his advantage early, putting him in a better position than the other eight. After a slight slip-up, Barry was first out. April followed, followed by Mileena, followed by Tom. A long time passed until Paige dropped. This left Aela, C.C., Jimin, and Phil competing for Immunity. After a while, Aela dropped. Despite his advantage, Phil eventually lost his grip and dropped out. C.C. and Jimin competed for a short time afterwards, both hanging on for dear life. With C.C. remaining perfectly stable, Jimin dropped out and C.C. won Immunity. Luke placed the Immunity necklace around C.C.'s neck, congratulating her on her win. He then reminded the rest of the tribe that one of them would be voted out at the coming Tribal Council, as he dismissed them all back to camp. Once back at camp, C.C. basked in her Immunity win. Phil brought the six together to make sure that everyone was good with the plan to vote Aela, but Tom stepped up and proposed voting Mileena instead - who was more threatening and possibly had an advantage. The plan then became to blindside Mileena, but Paige had other ideas. Mileena spoke to Paige about wanting to vote out April, who could easily win the game continuing to play the way she had been. Paige agreed, as the wrestler went to speak to Aela. The three girls were all in on voting April, but knew that they needed two more votes to make it so. Paige talked to C.C. and Tom privately about voting April, but knew Barry could not know about the plan otherwise he would tell April. Aela also talked to Jimin about it, but Phil talked to him about voting Mileena as well. C.C. and Tom were taken aback and unsure of what to do. Before Tribal Council, Aela approached Phil in private and pulled out her Magic Wand, declaring that she was using it as a Geass Idol to make Phil vote April. Going into Tribal Council, it became clear that Aela, Jimin, and Mileena were outside of the majority. However, Mileena mentioned that a true move could be made if somebody were to betray the alliance. Aela made it clear that there was a definite pecking order in the alliance, and it was important that the people on the bottom saw it. Phil did not speak much, knowing that he could not slip up about the Geass Idol being played on him. Once the voting occurred, April and Barry stuck to the plan and voted Mileena. Phil had no choice but to vote April, but fortunately everyone else did too. With that, April was eliminated. Barry was shocked and confused, now without an ally. Aela, Mileena, and Paige applauded their success as April's torch was snuffed. Luke then mentioned how the tide could shift at any moment in the game, and that vote had been proof of exactly that. The Thunder-Kill members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running